


Dreamy Nightmares made of Cotton and Bitterness

by Helkavana



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spoilers, Spoilers for Ending, enemies to fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helkavana/pseuds/Helkavana
Summary: While he is not afraid of and repulsed by touch anymore, Sam is still disconnected from everyone. A dream-like-encounter awakens his libido and that gets him in the hot waters with his former nemesis.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	Dreamy Nightmares made of Cotton and Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like Chapter 15, 2 weeks before the presidential inauguration. The smut is NOT in this first chapter, there will be smut, so be patient. :D

Nightmares usually plagued Sam. They slithered and wandered into his daily life, luring him first into a false security and then pulling the rug underneath him. He didn't usually know he was in one until he woke up.

The nightmares happened regularly, but he didn't let them bother him. When they did happen, they left him gasping for air with his pulse hammering around in his chest. He did calm down after a while, but they rattled him nevertheless.

This one awfully resembled like one of those nightmares.

"Higgs" He spits out the name in vehemence, the other in question smirking above him, sitting on top of his lap.

Sam was on a Beach. His hands were pinned down into the prickly sand, gloved hands keeping them there next to his head. An uncomfortable weight sat on top of his body, keeping Sam immobilized. He was in his casual clothes, he had no weapons and he was totally exposed under his - supposedly dead - enemy. Higgs didn't look like he had aged at all ever since their last encounter, the tar that had adorned Higgs' clothing had disappeared and now left was tattered pieces of clothing.

Higgs was awfully close, too close. The other's touch felt like needles in his skin. Uncomfortable pressure of a thousand suns seared at the contact-points even though his skin felt clammy cold. He hadn't felt that sensation in a long time since losing his phobia, but while the sensation should have been unpleasant, his stomach twisted in butterflies. He crammed that thought away and focused on the predicament at hand.

Sam, before he had appeared suddenly on the Beach, had been about to go to sleep after he had hauled a large delivery of packages. He remembers having had fallen onto the bed in exhaustion, blinked and then just noticed being here once he had pried his eyelids open. He hadn't had a fighting chance because he was so groggy, tired and overall ready to take a break from running around the country. Higgs had had the advantage and not a second from Sam being aware of his surroundings, Higgs had jumped on him, tumbling them both to the ground. The obvious loser now having a lap-full of enemy.

"Look at what the cat brought in." Higgs lifts his lips into a toothy grin, carnal; threatening and playful.

Sam only answers by snarling and bucking upwards, trying to push Higgs off of him.

Higgs, not even remotely phased, moves with him, his body oppressing the sad little movements away. He chuckles like it's a game and leans downwards, eyes crinkling around the edges in mirth. His face is close. So close that Sam could probably headbutt him if he was fast enough. He doesn't take the risk and only keeps on glaring, cranes his neck, shifting his face away from the creep.

"Shh shh shh, it's alright, it's alright." Higgs mouths around the words like a whisper, lips drawn into an o-shape as he innocently looks down upon Sam and shushes him like he is a crying child, so goddamn condescendingly.

Sam just glares, not letting Higgs have the satisfaction of an answer.

The silence stretches for only a few beats. "Looks like the cat got your tongue." Higgs grins for a moment, shifts the mask into a coy smile as he leans back, "And we even had a bonding moment, fist to fist, man to man, duking it out. World's fate precariously on the tip of the edge, who will win, who will lose? Truly a fantastic moment, still a bit sore from your fist connecting against my pretty face."

He quickly loses his patience, "What are you playing at, Higgs." He spits out, jostling the other in the process.

"Ah, he speaks!" Higgs exclaims, triumphant expression crossing his face. Sam grimaces. "Oh Sam, I am not playing at anything. You see, the last stranding didn't happen and the world is still pitifully flopping around, still chugging along even with all the damage it has sustained." His voice lilts playfully, even though his expression tells a different story, "Little ol' me don't have no games to play..." His eyes crunch bitterly, hands gripping Sam's hands just a tad bit harder, "dear Amelie saw to that."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Higgs leans back and sighs, looking tired and dejected. A painfully neutral expression etched into his facial muscles.

The fucker finally moves, just before the feeling of him had started to become impossibly unbearable, the hands holding his hands disappear and the weight on top of him shifts off of him. Sam moves himself into an almost sitting position, leaning against his elbows. Higgs in one smooth motion comes to stand over him, looming over him. Sam, dumbfounded, just stays still and stares into Higgs' eyes. A heavy, unbearable tension befalls them as they both just stare at each other. No one speaks and only the waves of the ocean can be heard. Seconds seem to stretch into eons.

The tension finally breaks as Higgs casually moves from Sam and turns fully towards the ocean, cape swishing behind him. His steps seem to echo against the sand as he walks towards the shoreline. Sam's eyes follow him. The other finally stops as the water laps at his feet, silent. Sam let's a slow breath out, letting all the air he had subconsciously held be let out.

Sam waits for a breath, but nothing happens. Higgs is just standing there, facing the ocean, waiting. Waiting for Sam, probably.

Might as well get this over with.

Sam stands up, slow steps taking him towards Higgs and next to him. He subtly takes a glance at Higgs while facing the calm ocean, arms hanging limply at his side. 

He doesn't have to wait that long for Higgs to start monologuing.

"Sam, oh the great deliverer Sam. After you had me delivered courteously to our dear old friend Fragile, Amelie saw it fit that I should not, indeed, be killed, but instead should be exiled to a beach." Higgs chuckles sourly, "While she did want me on A beach, she did not want me on Her beach. She kicked me off to here before the gun could go off. Tossed me off like an old puppet who had lived past its usefulness. Ever since, I have been living in this cozy place."

He considers on saying that Higgs deserved it, but something else catches Sam's attention. "This is your beach?"

"Ah yes! I have truly been a rude host. Welcome to my wondrous beach where the ocean is salty, the sand is superb and where eternity will truly feel like an eternity." Higgs spreads his palms theatrically, turning to grin teasingly at Sam. Sam gives an unimpressed look. It doesn't discourage Higgs at all from dropping the act, he just drops his hands down and pouts, turning back to face the ocean. The last words are muttered in a petulant voice "Though it's not only my fault the service has been poor. You're an uninvited guest Sam, I never heard you knocking.-"

That gives Sam a pause "Wait, what?"

"I know I am lovable, but Sam, you don't need be so clingy. Just give a guy his space, respect boundaries." Higgs glances at him with a smirk, brings his hands flatteringly to his chest, swooning mockingly.

Sam holds his palm outwards as if to silence Higgs, moving infront of him "No, wait. You said you didn't bring me here."

"Well, obviously. While I love our little _encounters_ and your deliverings of pizza, I really can't stand you at all. I thought that somehow you..." He then tapers off, the cogs turning in his head. Higgs is silent as he contemplatively stares through Sam, non-seeing. It feels off-putting. One second he is prattling on about something and the next he is not. A switch turned off. Silent.

Sam is about to voice his concern when Higgs lets out a deranged laugh. "I see."

That is all the warning he gets.

Sam is startled when he is suddenly lifted at the cuffs of his shirt and into the air. He struggles automatically as Higgs holds him up almost against him, breaths fanning into his face, noses almost touching. He grapples for grip and his hand settle on Higgs' hands to try and take pressure off of his shirt to no avail. His toes try to find purchase against the ground but he is too high up and too surprised to do anything other than to dangle in the other's grip. Warmth spreads all over him again from Higgs manhandling him easily. 

He feels as Higgs takes swift steps forward, walking with Sam held up like a doll, a trophy. They go deeper and deeper into the ocean. When Higgs finally stops he is knee deep in water and his breathing is heavy against his lips from the strain. Sam almost feels paralyzed except for the small jerks his body attempts to do to escape the other's firm grip.

The air feels suspended between them, the lapping water is beneath him, inviting. Higgs is so close, body pressed against his. The heat is radiating off of him, suffocating him like the shirt seems to be doing. Oppressive, constrictive.

Higgs' eyes are mesmerizing, swirling with unknown emotion, open and wide, staring into his soul. His plumb lips are parted, so close that Sam goes cross eyed when he takes a brief glance at them. The air is so thick with electricity that Sam almost feels like Higgs is going to lean in. Connect.

That thought is all for naught as Sam is suddenly dropped from the grip. Plunging him into the waters below.

He wakes up in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, sorry if the characters are OOC, but this is really just my interpretation after studying each cutscene with them together.
> 
> And like I said in the beginning notes, the smut will happen next chapter and the chapter after that. I will edit the tags once the time comes but atm I want to keep this fic explicit.


End file.
